Hardships: Grimmjow X OC X Ichigo
by sy62697
Summary: This is a new story I'm writing. Grimmjow X OC X Ichigo. and it's my first one. Later on in the story Grimmjow and Ichigo will appear, but not in ways that you would expect. And yes, later in the series there will be cursing and lemons :3
1. Welcome Home

**~Start~**

Her parents hated her, but she loved her parents nonetheless. She always hoped that one day, just one day, they would see her as their daughter and love her like a daughter is supposed to be loved. However, the chances of that happening were close to none. Afterall, her parents never took her to birthday parties, took her to see the movies, bought her toys when she was a child, and never gave her anything for her birthday or Christmas. Yet, she just couldn't seem to find herself hating her parents, it just wasn't possible to her.

And that's where she rests now, on an airplane with her parents to Karakura Town to start their new lives. The new life Stephanie hopes to live with her parents as a true, loving family.

Her striking violet eyes scanned the region beneath the giant metal bird that she was riding in, on the path to a different world and a different life. Stephanie could feel something lightly pressing against her left leg, and so she tore her eyes away from the miniscule view of the town, and looked ahead of her. The older man that had been sitting in front of her reclined his cushioned seat backwards, pushing against her legs. Her eyebrows furrowed lightly at the snoring senior. It irritated her that people would act in such a rude and carelessway, as if they ruled the world. She couldn't stand them one bit.

Without reluctance, she tapped on his shoulder. "Sir, would you so kindly move your chair up a bit? You're resting on my legs," her angel-like voice softly asked the elderly man in an innocent tone. The man heard her voice, and instantly moved his seat forward and reversed the recline he had his chair in.

"Sorry, ma'am," he replied and went back to sleep after he moved his red velvet chair in its original place. She nodded to him and also returned to her previous position as well. Her violet eyes were getting somewhat heavy from the long journey from America that they had taken to arrive in Japan to start their new lives and new jobs. Her parents, Marrie and Richard, landed new jobs that they would specialize in. America didn't have room for people who were good at planning for the longevity of the human race. They studied the way bodies take in food and ways to elongate lives by merely seconds. Now they wanted to improve their studies so that lives can be preserved for years.

Looking to her right, the odd haired child examined her parents, seeing them talk to each other quietly and never once turn their attention to the daughter they had created. A deep sigh left her throat as she returned her gaze outside the window at the colorful town now underneath them. She was excited; her hands were getting shakier by the minute. It wouldn't be long before she stepped upon the soil that she could proudly call her home.

After they had safely landed, Stephanie politely picked up her parents luggage from above them and offered to pack it for them. Without even a smile, they nodded as turned away from her. They may have been cold to her, but she never seemed to be affected by that. She loved them to the very end.

The door opened, and a gush of wind flooded the airplane. Violet hair flowed smoothly in the gentle breeze. By the smell of the fresh air, she knew this was where she belonged. No pollution, no worries about space, no evils; everything was perfect. She took the stairway down, her bright pink sneakers softly applying themselves to the paved runway. And just like the family planned, there was a taxi waiting for them by the entrance. The taxi looked brand new from the most expensive company in Japan, but knowing her parents it probably was. Their driver was a blonde haired man with vibrant green eyes. Stephanie was sure she'd instantly fall in love with this man; if it wasn't for the fact he had a cigarette in between his soft lips. She had this thing about people that did drugs: she couldn't stand them after being pure her whole life. The man took her parents' and her own bags and put them in the trunk as they all piled into the car. Her parents both sat in the back, leaving her no room to sit down. She was once again forced to be separated from her parents. With saddened eyes, she made her way to the passenger seat beside the driver who was now putting out his cigarette. Stephanie's eyes drifted up to him as he started the car and began to drive towards their new house.

A single hour seemed like an eternity before they finally found themselves in a smaller, less populated part of the neighborhood. It was a lively one, with lots of families outside with their young children only a few years old. A soft smile played on the violet haired girl's lips as a father lifted his small daughter into the air playfully and pretended to act like a bird of some kind. It made her so happy to see families like that, she almost started to cry. Her eyes got teary and threatened to pour, but she quickly blinked them away as she returned her attention forward. The driver saw how the parents acted to their beautiful daughter, and he felt a bit bad for her.

"This is a really pretty neighborhood," her soft, seemingly shy voice said out loud, breaking the awkward silence in the air. The driver turned his striking eyes to the girl, traveling up and down her body. She was so fragile looking, like the lightest touch could break her. He then turned his attention to the parents, afraid if they saw him admiring their daughter. He looked into his mirror and saw that they hadn't even heard the girl speak; they were listening to an iPod while both being on a laptop. He shook his head; what inconsiderate parents. They may be rich, but that's no way to treat a girl.

"Yeah, I grew up around here," he spoke, his husky compared to Stephanie's. "It's been the same size the whole time. There hasn't been a new house built from the time I was born to the time your house was built," he explained to them, telling how quiet and slow the neighborhood is. "But I heard you're not the only new people," he then said. Stephanie's eyes moved towards him and looked at his smooth face to confirm that he was telling the truth.

"Really?" she asked, her hands curled together between her knees. The driver nodded. She then looked ahead, seeing their future home up ahead. But then something caught her attention. Something appeared in her vision as she quickly looked towards the sidewalk. On the sidewalk was a young girl, but she was very pale, almost translucent looking. Lightly squinting her eyes, the violet haired teen tried to get a better look of the fuzzy image. Stephanie was puzzled as to why a girl like that was just standing there.

Suddenly, the small girl on the sidewalk walked out into the road directly in front of them. Stephanie's lavender eyes suddenly widened as she desperately grabbed for the wheel. She needed to avert running over that young girl. She grabbed onto the wheel and swerved to the opposite side of the street the girl was on, barely missing her as the window missed her head by centimeters. The driver quickly put the car back into the right side of the road as the violet haired girl looked into her rear-view mirror and saw the girl was gone. It made no sense; how could she suddenly disappear like that after nearly running her careless butt over?

"Hey! Are you trying to get me killed?" the driver shouted as he held onto the wheel with both hands, his eyes gazing down worriedly to the violet haired girl. She looked up to return his gaze.

"You almost hit that little girl!" she cried, putting her hands to the dashboard as she looked back. The man rose an eyebrow at her, worried about her mental health.

"There was no one there, I swear," he assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder sympathetically. He then looked back just to make sure no one was on the streets, and saw they were empty. He then turned his attention to the parents, seeing that they hadn't even lifted their eyes once to see what was happening. With a shake of his head, his emerald green eyes returned to the lilac haired girl. She truly was something amazing to him. 'If only she wasn't losing her mind,' he thought in his head.

"Then what?" she suddenly blurted, her eyes fixated on the road in front of them. He blinked a few times, unsure of what she was talking about. 'What?' he once more said in his head.

"You said if only she wasn't losing her mind, and I asked 'then what'," she explained to him. His eyes widened. 'It's almost as if she's reading my thoughts,' he whispered in his head, looking ahead towards the road. There was a small silence for a moment. Stephanie said nothing, until she sighed lightly, looking out her window at her soon to be neighbors.

"I am reading your thoughts," she admitted. "It's a curse I was born with," she whispered quietly, still not looking at the blonde boy with looks that kill. He was handsome, but she had seen a few good looking men as well, but never told one about her powers.

'So you can hear exactly what I'm saying in my head?' he asked to himself, making sure to look ahead onto the road. The violet haired girl nodded.

'Yeah, I can even talk back,' she replied to him through her mind. 'It's very easy for me to do, and it's hard to control what I don't hear,' she confessed as her cheeks began to grow a pink tint to them. She never admitted much to anyone, having the fear of what the person would think of her. Would they fear her? Would they try to destroy her? Would they shun her? It's all happened to her. Throughout her entire 15 years of life, not one person has ever said anything kind to her or acknowledged her powers. Doctors ran away in fear, scientists refused to test her, and towns people attempted to kill her. At the flash flood of memories, a small, warm tear slid down her heated cheeks; however, she quickly wiped away the evidence of her dismay. 'But it's nothing to worry about, I'll quit talking to you like this,' she finished as she returned her striking indigo eyes to the man beside her, most likely a few years older.

"Alright, but I think it's pretty neat how you can do that," he told her with a soft, almost sad voice. Her eyes widened and her heart fluttered as she stared blankly at the man.

"R-really?" she asked him, looking straight into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. His eyes showed nothing but pureness and guarantee. Had she really found the one she'd been looking for? Someone to make all her dreams come true? He was handsome, tall, old enough to have a job, and already knew more about her than her own parents. Her parents knew she could read minds, but they didn't know she could talk back. How Stephanie learned she could talk back is an interesting story.

She was walking down her street when she found a bird lying in the grass. She walked up to the bird, telling it she wasn't going to hurt it. "Oh you poor thing," she said as she kneeled beside the small blue bird. 'What will I do?' she said in her head, thinking of a way to get the bird to safety or help it.

'You can get me some water. That would be nice,' the violet haired child heard a voice in her head. She turned her head around to the left and then to the right; there was no one around her. So where did the voice come from? 'I heard your voice, so I answered you,' the voice said. Suddenly looking down, she looked at the bird to see it looking up calmly at the shocked teen. Her lavender eyes widened.

'You can hear me?' she replied to the injured bird. It nodded to her, and she knew that she could talk to animals that knew human language. Then the creature's request reappeared in her head and she quickly retrieved some water in a bowl for the bird. Ever since that day, she has been able to talk to some animals. Not all knew human language. Like dogs; the only thing that goes through their minds is what you said. It's like hearing your echo.

Back to the present, the violet haired girl found herself in front of a large, two story house with a basement and whitewash fence surrounding the fresh, healthy green grass. A large metal gate was placed at the end of the driveway near the sidewalk. The house was snow white with a dark grey roof. On one of the rooms upstairs, there was a balcony that stretched out to look over the entire neighborhood. It looked like a house built for a king and she was gifted enough to be in such a palace.

As the car came to a stop, Stephanie's eyes couldn't help but admire the house. Looking to the house next door, she saw it as much smaller, but well kept. This let the girl know that people around did their chores and kept good care of their homes. Looking back at her home, she saw how the lawn was freshly cut and the paint looked as if it had been coated that same morning. She then returned her attention back to the blonde driver with gorgeous emerald eyes.

"I never introduced myself," the girl quietly said, extending her hand out to the man. "I'm Stephanie," she kindly said, a small smile on her face as she gazed into the man's magnetizing green eyes. His soft hand took hers and squeezed it lightly.

"I'm Tokashi," the blonde man replied, smiling to the girl. His teeth shined snow white, a perfect smile that could make anyone melt. She could easily have fallen in love with his man, if only it wasn't for his smoking habit. She couldn't stand that about people. It only made their lives worse, and she didn't want people to live lives full of misery and always having that unfulfilled life. But she still liked his name. It rolled off the tongue in a nice way. He then let go of Stephanie's hand and got out of the car, walking around to the back to get the bags. She lifted on the handle beside her and the door opened. With the driver door opened, a rush of wind filled her face as her hair whipped around once more like at the plane. Violet streaks were pushed into her face as she stood up from the seat. Her legs were slightly sore from riding in the car for over an hour, so she stretched them out along with her back. She sighed with relief when her back felt freed from any pressure. The wind died down to a soft breeze as she looked back to Tokashi who had all the bags in his hands. A smile formed on his face as his mesmerizing emerald eyes locked onto her lavender ones as he headed to the front gates. It seemed he needed help, so Stephanie walked over to him.

"Can I help you carry those?" she asked him, seeing his muscles strained. He simply shook his head, his soft hair flowing as he did.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks for the offer though," he said as he straightened his back and kept walking forward, three suitcases of luggage in every hand. Steph's parents were already at the front gate opening the large doors for them to go into. The driveway wasn't very long, so they could easily walk to the house. Her eyes scanned the area around the house, seeing a swimming pool in the back by a small garden filled with flowers.

She followed her parents up to the front door, where Tokashi set their bags down gently at the doorstep. His melting smile returned to Stephanie as he opened the large white door for them. Inside, the entire house looked as if it had been made from marble or another rare stone. But it still looked like a normal house on the inside. There was a living room with a large TV and dark brown leather furniture. To the left was the kitchen with marble counters and hardwood floors. The fridge was the fairly simple in today's technology. Looking back towards the living room, she saw a staircase leading upstairs and another staircase leading downstairs.

"You can have a room upstairs if you like," Richard said to her without even making a facial expression to her. Her face lit up brightly. She'd never had a room upstairs before, so this was exciting for her. She picked up her bags and literally ran up the stairs. The staircase was quite long, but she didn't want to stop yet. When her feet landed on the top floor, she looked down the hall to see three doors. She moved towards the first door and opened it, seeing it was just a closet full of towels and blankets. Moving to the next wooden door, she opened it and looked inside to see the large, luxury bathroom. It had deep blue and white tiles with a cream color on the walls. There was a large shower next to a bathtub big enough for six people. Looking closer, she saw the bathtub was also a hot tub. The shower curtain was a dark blue with flower designs on it while the shower could hold three people easily, and it was a walk-in shower with a spot where you can sit down if you needed to.

Leaving the bathroom, she moved toward the final room, knowing it was the bedroom. And by the way the door was farther from the other doors, she knew it was big. As she opened the wood door, she gasped at what she saw. The room's walls were bright white with light pink wallpaper about knee height with sakura blossoms lining it. The queen sized bed was next to a window at the back of the room. It looked one a princess would sleep in. It had silky white curtains that hung from the ceiling and circled the bed. The sheets on the bed were black with white circled designs coating it. There was a small table in the corner on the opposite side of the room and along the left wall was a large wardrobe of clothes. With a cheerful smile on her face, she set her bags down and hurried back downstairs. After she was once more on the bottom floor, she stopped beside her parents as they spoke to Tokashi.

"How do you like your room?" Tokashi asked Stephanie as she was shaking lightly with excitement. This was the house she knew would change her life forever.

"It's amazing!" she cheered, unable to contain her happiness inside her. He chuckled lightly at her reaction.

"Really? I decorated it myself," he explained to her. Stephanie's eyes widened widely as her mouth dropped in awe. This man she figured was only a taxi driver had turned out to be the expert decorator behind it all. She had no idea of his true artistic ability.

"You did a very good job," her lips turned upward into smile to the creative man. He nodded to her, seeming to bow lightly as he did. Everything about him was caring and amusing to Stephanie. She had never seen a man before that this perfect. But this perfect just seemed to be getting better and better by the second. And she figured he lived somewhere in Karakura Town. Now it all started to register to her. Perhaps people from Karakura Town would be more compatible for her rather than American's.

"So Tokashi, would you like to join us for dinner?" Marrie asked the young man in front of them. His eyes seemed to glow as she asked him the question. Stephanie's heart began to race. Was he really going to be coming back that night to see her once more? She really hoped he would join them for their first meal in a new home.

"I'd love to," he said as a small formed on his lips as well. Stephanie's heart jumped into the air as her body filled with butterflies. So not only was he amazing, but now he was going to be seeing them tonight. He would spend more time with Stephanie than other men have. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad.

That night

It was almost time for dinner and Tokashi had yet to arrive. He gave Marrie and Richard his cell phone number in case they ever needed something. But they knew he would arrive sooner or later. Stephanie was up in her room putting on an outfit she discovered in the closet. It was a small black skirt with a white blouse. In the front of the blouse there was a small bunch of frill that covered her cleavage. After that she put on a pair of tights that made her legs look a bit darker than usual. When her clothes were on, she went into her massive bathroom and combed her hair, making the part off to the left slightly. Then she found a pair of black high heels with straps to help keep them on better. She slipped them on and walked down the stairs, fortunately without falling. As she turned around at the bottom of the stairs, she saw Tokashi walking through the door with black slacks and a bright green button up shirt. With a cheesy smile playing on his lips, Stephanie couldn't help but giggle. His hair was still a loose mess, but she was sure he didn't care.

With that, she walked over to him with her hands innocently together in front of her. "Hello, Tokashi," she greeted him. Behind him the sky was dark blue as stars filled the night sky with a bight city underneath them. She loved the view.

"Hello, Stephanie. You look sexy," he smirked playfully to her. Her cheeks started to burn as she gasped quietly. No one had ever called her sexy before in her life. This was a complete turnaround from her old life. Seeing her expression, Tokashi smiled to her and wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her into a warm hug. Her eyes were wide. Now he was hugging her? No one hugged her, not even her own parents. Not sure what exactly to do, she mirrored him and hugged him back. "I'm pretty hungry," he whispered huskily into her ear as his hot breath brushed against her skin. She flinched lightly, letting out a small breath as her face burned up even more.

"We're eating corn beef and cabbage tonight for dinner," she replied to him, not getting what he was hinting to. No one hit on her, so she had no clue what he was speaking about. And that registered to him as she slowly let her go. His emerald eyes shone brightly into hers.

"That sounds great," he replied as he followed the violet haired girl into their new kitchen. He wasn't sure how she would react if he held her hand. But perhaps he was getting a bit too far ahead of himself. He decided not to do anything and just follow to the meal they had already served. Marrie and Richard were sitting at one end of a square table. Tokashi sat next to Richard while Stephanie sat beside Tokashi, away from her parents. She once tried to eat dinner with her parents, but that only ended up with her being moved to the other side of the table, being very far from her parents. But now she had an excuse to sit by them, and she felt great. She felt as if things had already been fixed for the better. And she had a feeling things were only going to get better.

After Dinner

Stephanie took all the plates to the sink where she filled it with warm water and soap before she put the dishes in. She always let the dishes soak before she washed them. It just made things better. After she set them, she felt something on her hips. Turning around, the teenager stood in front of Tokashi who had his hands in his pockets. There was a smile on his face, and he had something unique to show the girl.

"Come with me. I want to show you something," he said as he gently grabbed a hold of her wrist. Her face started to blush again as she followed Tokashi upstairs towards her bedroom. She had no idea what he was going to show her, but she was very ready to see whatever he was going to show the girl. When they made it to her room, Tokashi walked into her room still holding her hand. He showed her some curtains. Then he pushed them aside and revealed the balcony behind the curtains. Stephanie's heart raced as she opened the double glass doors outside into the cool, crisp night air. Tokashi pointed towards the city. Everything glowed as the girl gasped in awe. The night sky looked as if it was a blanket being held up by the city and only a small portion of light could escape. The trees next to the buildings and homes made the perfect setting for a small town. It was peaceful and lively. It was perfect.

"_Welcome to your new home, Stephanie."_


	2. New Girl

_(Chapter 2)_

A lonely, young violet haired girl lay quietly on her side, sleeping in her brand new bed with nothing on but her underwear. Her entire room had been decorated by a man that she now was greatly acquainted with. She valued everything about him; he was perfect to her. His looks, his voice, his personality, she loved every part of him and he just kept getting better by the minute. His name is Tokashi, the man that will completely change Stephanie's future.

The screeching of her alarm clock woke her up heartlessly. She was deprived of sleep, being as how she couldn't get to bed until almost midnight the night before. Tokashi did not leave so easily. And now she has to ride to school with him.

Getting up onto her feet, her arms reached up to the ceiling, stretching out the sore muscles and waking her up slightly. Her mouth gaped open as she yawned loudly, reaching back as she continued to stretch out her tired muscles. After everything was brought back to life, she walked over to her large closet, opening and pushing the two doors apart as she searched for something to wear. Today was a special day for her: the first day of school. She didn't have a uniform yet since the school had to order her a custom made top, so all she had was the skirt and tie. Not knowing what the top looked like, she picked out a dull rosy V-neck t-T-shirt to wear. She looked at her outfit and figured a dull rose color would go well with gray. The only thing bad about wearing this outfit would be that she would attract attention to herself, which was something she didn't want. She figured they would see her as stuck and too good, but she wasn't that at all. She envied everyone, they just didn't know it. They all had loving families while she was stuck with her neglecting parents; if you could even call them parents. All they were to her was a ride and the source of money. And she was nothing to them…

Shaking her thoughts out of her head, she knew it would better for her if she just forgot about all the negatives and looked at the positives. She was going to a new school, she had a new friend, and she could start over for the better of things. Yes, that was the right way to think; no more negative.

Putting on her school shoes, she walked down her stairs and entered the kitchen. Looking around, she saw her parents were still sound asleep; there was no one in sight. This was her chance, her chance to be finally recognized. Moving to the cupboards, she pulled out a frying pan and a glass bowl. Then she moved to the pantry and dug around for a box of pancake mix. When she found it, she walked back to the bowl and poured some mix into the bowl, making sure not to get too much mix. She'd made pancakes before, so she wasn't worried about mixing them wrong. Going to put the box back in its place on the shelf, her eyes got a glimpse of what seemed to be a bag of chocolate chips. Smiling to herself, she pulled the bag down, cutting a small hole in the corner and pouring a handful of chips into the mix, taking one out and plopping it into her mouth. She loved to suck on chocolate chips until they melted, leaving a sweet taste on her tongue that usually stayed with her the entire day.

Looking over to her clock, she saw that she still had at least twenty minutes until Tokashi would arrive to pick her up for school. He was already out of school, so he was at least three years older than her. She wasn't exactly sure how old he was, but that didn't matter to her. As long as he stayed his usual perfect self, nothing else mattered.

When she finished mixing the chips and pancake batter, she put some butter on the pan that was now hot. When the butter melted she poured two pancakes on the pan, making sure they wouldn't be too big. Looking at the rest of the mix she figured that she could make at least six pancakes; enough to have two for each person. And they were big enough that two would keep you full.

Once the first two were done, she put some more mix in and buttered her chocolate chip pancakes. Then there was the sound of knocking on the door. Unsure of whom it was she walked over to the door, opening it up. A rush of cold air wrapped around her bare legs and up her body to her arms and face. She shivered lightly, seeing a very familiar man at her front door: Tokashi. He was wearing a black jacket with a dark blue scarf around his neck. With a smile on her face, she opened the door wider and let him into her house. He nodded to her and stepped in, taking his hands out of his jacket pockets and letting them warm up.

"You're here early," Stephanie commented, shutting the door behind him as he turned to face her. He had a small smile on his face as he turned. She couldn't help but return his smile. She began walking back to the kitchen, remembering she needed to turn her pancakes.

"Well I just thought we could hang out a bit before I took you to school," he explained, following her closely. Only about two inches of space remained in between the two as they stepped into the well-lit kitchen. Steph turned her pancakes, thinking about what to do with Tokashi. She knew her parents were asleep, so what could they do besides talk?

"What do you have in mind of what to do?" she asked him, taking the pancakes off the pan and setting them on another plate she had set out. She had three plates set out, two already filled with pancakes. She poured the last bit of mix into the pan, enough for two. One of the pancakes was a bit large than the others, but she knew they would still taste good in the end.

"Well, I was thinking we could just hang out, ya know," Tokashi spoke to the teen in front of him as she turned over the sizzling pancakes. Steph wasn't used to hanging out with people, but she figured he would the one to break that ice. As she put the rest of the pancakes on the plate, she turned to Tokashi.

"Would you like one?" she asked, offering him her plate of fluffy, steaming pancakes. Tokashi seemed to smile lightly as he stepped closer to her, placing his hands underneath the plate. His fingertips grazed Steph's own fingers, resulting in a miniscule blush to appear on her soft cheeks. At that touch, a spark of emotions overwhelmed her. They seemed to pass from Tokashi into her from the little amount of contact. She felt as if she needed something from him, but what?

"Thank you," he gave her his cool, layed back smile as he took the plate from her hands and held them close to him. His emerald green eyes glistened from the morning light that peeked through the curtains. Her eyes shimmered with something strange she had never felt before. Her stomach grew uneasy, feeling as if a thousand butterflies were let loose. She wanted to stay with him, urged by her body to touch his face. Her cheeks began to burn as she grew uncomfortable. As she shifted her feet, she opened her mouth just enough to let her soft breaths out.

Needing to get away from him, she quickly turned around and walked over to her cupboard and grabbed a glass, filling it with ice and water. As the frigid liquid skimmed over her hot tongue and down her dry throat, she instantly relaxed as the feelings in her stomach settled. When she was done, she set the glass on the counter. Violet eyes drifted over to the pair of plates that lay untouched. If Marrie and Richard didn't wake up soon, then the chocolate chip pancakes would grow cold. Stephanie thought about it for a second, thinking of what to do for her parents. She could put it all on a plate and give them breakfast in bed; however, that would mean she would wake them up, and she didn't want to wake them early. They would get up in about five minutes anyway for work. So the pancakes wouldn't grow cold in the wait.

Smiling to herself, she picked up the plates of hotcakes and set them on the table. As she did so, she caught of glimpse of Tokashi eating her breakfast. He was humming sensually in delight of the fluffy, warm, chocolate flavored pancakes. She smiled to herself as she extended her hand towards a basket of fresh fruit. Who needs pancakes when you can eat a banana?

Tokashi's eyes drifted solemnly towards the benevolent teen, Stephanie. In his mind he knew what was happening to her. She was becoming of age, which meant things between then would take a twist. He wanted that. He wanted her to want him. And all he had to do to keep it up was stay by her side. He saw how she acted just moments ago, her face becoming flushed. To him it was adorable, and he'd love to see it again.

As Tokashi finished his meal, he stood up and wandered over to the sink, placing his plate and fork in the sink. Then his sandy blonde hair waved slightly as he turned around, his emerald eyes gazing deeply at lilac eyes. "That was delicious," he complimented her cooking. She was a very good cook for such a younger woman. He then pulled his wrist up, looking down at his watch. "We should probably get going so you aren't late, Steph," he explained to her, seeing her finish the banana in her hand. A few inappropriate images filled his mind at how she grasped the fruit, sticking it in her mouth very calmly. Suddenly he remembered that she could read his thoughts, so he quickly shoved them out of his train of thought. He didn't want her seeing those thoughts.

"Alright then, Tokashi. I'm ready," she smiled weakly as she lifted her bag onto her left shoulder, holding it with both hands. Tokashi examined her carefully and noticed her uniform shirt was replaced with a normal, dull red colored shirt.

"Where's your school shirt?" he then asked the violet haired girl. She looked down at herself and then back at the boy with dirty blonde hair.

"They haven't made my shirt yet. I need it custom made because of my size," she explained, looking down at the ground as if in shame of her mighty bust. Tokashi certainly wasn't complaining about her appearance. To him, she was absolutely stunning.

"I see. Well, if you're already for school," he began, pausing to let her make sure she was ready. She brought her attention back to herself, seeing that she had everything she needed for school. Without reluctance, Tokashi took hold of Stephanie's hand and gently pulled her towards the door. When he came face to face with the door, he grabbed the handle and opened it, feeling some cold air rush in. Stephanie shivered lightly from the frigid feeling. Her hand began to grow hot, her face following in suit. He was holding her hand and he wasn't letting go. She was a little nervous, but she overcame that fear when she saw how normal his car looked. It was a bright red sports car, and a very nice one might I add.

Tokashi finally let go of her hand when he stopped in front of his door. The violet haired teen quickly walked to the other side of the car as the sandy blonde jumped into the front seat, starting the glamorous car as it hummed to life. She sat down in the passenger seat, pressing her legs together tightly, for her skirt began to ride up her legs. She pulled the skirt down as far as it would go, but it still didn't do much good for her because it went right back into the place it was before. Sighed contently, she rose her lavender eyes upward to see the road ahead of them was already zooming by. She blinked a few times.

'This ride is very smooth,' she thought to herself as she settled in the seat, putting her seatbelt on for precautions. It wasn't a very long drive, but you can never be too careful. As they passed what seemed like a clinic, Steph saw a taller teen wearing the school uniform. But that wasn't the thing that stood out. The thing that stood out the most was his spiky, pumpkin orange hair. His back was facing her, but she couldn't look away from his amazing hair. Now she'd finally found someone with a strange hair color besides herself. This was wondering, this was great; and to top it off, it seemed that the boy lived nearby if he was walking to school. Where he was stationed at now wasn't more than a few minutes from her house. Even better! A smile formed on the girl's face as she saw the teenager.

"Do you know that person?" she asked, meaning the pumpkin haired boy. Tokashi seemed to be quite agitated with that boy, for the only response she received was a scoff from the dirt blonde. So it must have been someone that Tokashi didn't like very much. Steph was a little worried; she had immediately taken a liking to the orange haired boy. Looking down at the ground, she closed her eyes and thought deeply about the first day of school and what it was going to be like. If it was going to be a good one and she could meet some new people, possibly make friends, or if it was going to be a bad day.

She began to think more about it. What if she made an enemy on the first day of school? Or if she made many friends. She didn't know, all she was sure about was that she would find out very soon.

Opening her eyes, she saw that she was already at the school grounds. Her violet eyes widened as she witnessed the large number of people walking through the front doors of a large building. Her eyes traveled back to Tokashi as he began to speak.

"This is your stop. I'll be busy later on today, so I won't be able to pick you up afterschool. Do you think you can handle that?" he asked, looking sincerely into the teens eyes. She knew she wasn't weak, she could keep herself safe even if other people didn't have faith in her.

"Yeah, I'll be just fine," she smiled sweetly to him, trying to show him that she could take care of herself. She didn't need anyone's help. And with that, she opened the door and began to steadily get out of the car, until a hand reached her shoulder.

"Hey…be careful," Tokashi's innocent voice rang through her ears. He seemed so worried about her. She wanted to tell him that she didn't need his help, but she simply nodded in reply to his warning and encouragement. With a final look at Tokashi's beautiful eyes, she stepped out of the car and shut the door. The car then sped away as she was left all alone, to face a new school, a new town, a new home, and a new country.

As she turned around, she could feel a thousand eyes burning into her soul like fire. Taking in her surroundings, she saw that many of the school girls had seen her get out of Tokashi's car, not wearing the normal school uniform. She would surely get teased by now if not because of her hair.

Taking a deep breath, she relaxed her muscles and stepped forward towards the building, her school shoes clicking on the worn cement. As she passed a particular group of females, her ears picked up words like "whore", "slut", "new girl". And then some phrases: "Look at that slut", "Is she new here?", "Look at her hair". Stephanie's eyes lowered lightly as she began to feel dejected already on the first day of school. And it hadn't even begun yet!

Feeling the need to get away, she quickly walked forward, pushing the double doors open as she finished climbing the steps. As she strode through the halls, some of the boys began to eye her as she walked. It was certainly because of the shirt. And she needed to know how much longer she would have to put up with it. As she walked quickly around a corner, she suddenly came into contact with a taller man. She ran into him, her head hitting his chest, causing her to fall down onto her butt as her books and pencils scattered on the ground.

"Watch it, new girl," was all the man said and did as he simply walked away, leaving her to pick up her things. Unbeknownst to her was a certain pumpkin haired boy watching her be rudely treated by a senior. Once everything was back in the bag, she was close to the point of running as she stepped through the office doors. A very old woman, the secretary, looked up at Steph.

"Oh, you must be Steph. If you're here about your school top, it won't be here until next week," she said in a strained voice. Steph's face grew pale, her heart sinking as her eyes widened. "I'm sure people won't notice," the secretary tried to be positive about the situation. Steph felt as if she could fall to her knees and rip her hair out at that moment. A whole week of being the oddball without a normal school uniform? Just the thought of it made her heart stop in its tracks, thumping slowly and roughly. What would they all think of her? Would they think she was snobby? That was the last thing she wanted them to think. If they thought that way of her, then she surely wouldn't be able to make any friends.

With her head down she continued her journey to her locker. '664…665…_**666**_. Here's my stop,' she thought to herself as she stopped in her tracks, seeing a locker that shined. It seemed new, or it was well treated by the previous user. With a small smile on her face, she set her bag down on the ground. Bending over to reach the key, she pulled it out and put it into the slot. A small satisfying click was heard. The door screeched open slowly, revealing a normal locker with hooks and a shelf to set all her books. Reaching back down, she picked up her bag and set it on a hook.

After all her books were neatly placed in her lock according to class, she smiled in satisfaction of her job well done. She was very proud of her skills when it came to the point. As the sound of ringing filled her delicate ears, her hands immediately stretched out and gripped onto the first book in the stack, pulling it out and holding it close to her as she closed her locker door, grabbing the key and fitting it into her pocket. She began walking down the halls filled with clamoring and chatting teens. Most of them were moving in one large, multi-colored wave as they began to diverge around the corners. Then…something caught her eye.

Spiky, pumpkin orange hair. Her eyes widened as she realized she was heading in the same direction as the boy from earlier. Would they have classes together perhaps? She wasn't exactly sure, but she was about to find out. To her, it wouldn't be bad if she had some classes with this boy. Perhaps she could get to know him better?

As the wave died down to a small group of people, she felt small around the others, being the oddball of the entire school. She was so different; no one else had her powers that she knew. Heck, she didn't even know anyone else _with_ powers.

Suddenly, her minds were cut off as she found her face in the back of the orange haired boy's shirt. Her cheeks grew red as she quickly backed up, only resulting in her stepping into another kid's back.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she apologized. The spiky haired boy turned around, his chocolate brown eyes gleaming in the light. She held her breath, hoping he wouldn't be mad at her. A smile appeared on his face as he turned to face her fully. All of a sudden he was right in front of her face, smiling like a child with his eyes closed.

"Oh hello there! You're really pretty! My name is Ko- I mean Ichigo! Ichigo! Yes that's me, no one else! Certainly not a stuff lion who gets abused and beaten by some teenager," he laughed while speaking the last part. He had his hand to his forehead as if he was saluting to her. "What's your name, beautiful?" he asked, finally opened his eyes to look her closely.

"I-I'm Steph-" she was then cut off by the orange haired kid.

"Steph? What kind of name is that? I've never heard of anyone with that name before," he continued to talk quickly and loudly as her face heated up even more.

"I'm from A-America," she explained to the hyperactive boy. As she took a deep breath to try and calm herself, she noticed his eyes glued to her bust. His eyes began to twinkle brightly as he mumbled.

"Extra _extra_ large," he said in a dreamy voice as he cupped his hands together. Feeling uncomfortable, she stepped to the side and began to walk in front of him. He quickly followed her. "So, you're new here right?" he asked, getting a nod in return. "Well I can show you around if you like. Maybe you could come over to my house and we could talk about it?" he continued, leaning down so that his face was close to hers. She blushed even more, feeling slightly embarrassed as he got closer to her, his shoulder grazing hers. She began to think about it. Would that be a good idea for her? Could he help her? She knew she didn't have many other options, so she decided to go with it.

"Sure, Ichigo. You can show me around afterschool," she smiled warmly to him as he nearly jumped with joy.

"Oh boy! I'll make it the best tour you've ever had in your life!" he cheered happily, causing her to giggle lightly. "I'll see you after school then!" he said as he dashed forward to his class, leaving the others in the dust. She looked down at the ground as she smiled.

'_**Maybe being the new girl won't be so bad now…'**_


	3. Big Day

**:::Warning- Extreme Fluff **

**Mature Content-:::**

As the day continued to drag on, Stephanie had yet to encounter any further rude students. It was only five more minutes until lunch time. This was arousing the butterflies the rest in her stomach. Would she have to sit next to someone she didn't know? She was dreading lunch time, but she knew she would have to brave the storm to get to the light at the end.

Just as she was about to sit down next to a tree, a short girl with black hair stopped in front of her with a big smile on her face. Steph wasn't quite sure why this woman was so happy, but she smiled weakly in return.

"You're the new girl that lives on 23rd street, right?" she asked. Stephanie nodded, not sure why this girl knew where she lived. "I'm Rukia. I'm your neighbor," she smiled brightly. "You know Ichigo? I live with him, we're cousins," she explained everything with that bright grin still on her face. So, she was staying with Ichigo, and they happened to be neighbors?

"You live by me? Well it's good to know that I will have some classmates close by," she said as she looked down at Rukia. She was pretty short to be in high school.

"Yeah, you should come over sometime," Rukia insisted as she sat down by the tree, signaling for Steph to do the same. The violet haired girl sat down next to the short one, opening her lunch bag and pulling out an apple. Looking over, she noticed Rukia pulling out a small bag of gummies. As she opened them, Steph noticed they were shaped like little bunny heads. The label on the bag read "Happy Chappys".

"I've already met Ichigo. He seems like a nice guy, lots of energy. But he invited me to his house afterschool, so I guess I'll be coming over either way," the violet haired girl explained. Rukia's eyes narrowed.

"Wait, you said he was energetic?" she asked.

"Yeah. And this is a little creepy, but, he was staring at my chest," she whispered, leaning closer to Rukia so no one would hear. Rukia nodded her head as she giggled lightly, putting her hand over her mouth in attempt to hide it. "I-it's not funny! It was starting to creep me out! And he…he said they were "extra _extra_ large". "

Rukia continued to laugh as they began to eat their meals. Rukia was really having fun with this. It appeared that it wasn't Ichigo Steph had encountered, and that could only mean one thing: lots of fun for her. With that, Rukia put her arm around Steph, sighing in happiness.

"I think it's going to be really entertaining with you around," she smiled up into the sky.

The day continued to go very smoothly. Not much attention was attracted to her, except from the females of the school. Most of the boys looked at her as if she was a chocolate bar, their eyes growing wide and greedily taking in her form. She nearly got into a fight with a girl whose boyfriend was eyeing her. Steph tried to explain that she was only walking by, and that she couldn't control who looked at her. Well, she managed to dodge a punch from the girl, but she quickly ended the whole thing by walking away.

But then something curious happened. She was walking into the bathroom, and she suddenly felt that something was watching her. So, she looked around, but she couldn't find anything. Not even a single soul. She was in the bathroom alone, but the sink started dripping. However, she caught the thoughts of something near her.

'_You're not getting away from me,_' it spoke in a deep voice, clearly a man, and a big one at that.

'What do you mean?' she asked back, hearing a gasp from the other side. She was getting worried. There was no one around her, yet she was hearing something's thoughts. From that moment, she couldn't hear any other thoughts, and the sink stopped dripping. It was a voice she wouldn't forget. The way it sounded so…evil.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the first day. It had gone much better than Steph expected, except her uniform top wouldn't arrive until next week. That disappointed her a little, but she was still thankful that her day had gone so well. She had made two new friends, which happened to live close to her house. That would make it easier to visit friends on the weekends, like real friends do. She stood up, confident that things would go good that evening. As Steph finished packing up her bags and things, she put it over her shoulder and started to walk out the door of the school building. Passing a few people, she found herself at the front door, once again with a few people gazing at her from the corners of their eyes. She didn't know what she was doing wrong, but most people didn't seem to like her at first glance.

She walked out of the building and down the stairs, soon making her way towards the gates to the school. Smiling, she felt the nervousness once more as she anticipated Ichigo's appearance. What would be the first thing he showed her? She was deep in thought at the questions.

Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around her form, right under her bust. An "eek" escaped her mouth as she was lifted from the ground, her back pressed tightly against a firm, muscular chest. Her cheeks burned as the arms moved up slightly. She didn't know who it was, so she grabbed onto the arms and tried to pry them off, ready to scream for help.

"Hey! It's me again, Steph! Kon- I mean Ichigo!- is here to save you from the horrors of boredom!" he cheered loudly next to her ear. "You'll never go bored or unsatisfied when I'm around, baby!" he continued to chant. Then he finally released the violet haired girl as she landed on the ground. With the blush still on her face, she turned around, seeing Ichigo smiling that oh so cute smile again. She couldn't help but smile back- it was too cute! But he still nearly groped her, and she wasn't too fond of that.

"I'm sure I won't, Ichigo," she replied to his commotion. Truthfully, he wasn't too bad of a person. Perhaps too energetic?

"So are you ready to go on that best tour ever?" he asked, holding his hand out for her to take. She looked at his hand, seeing how large it was compared to her own. Her violet eyes returned to his dark brown ones, making sure that they held truth and not evil. His eyes sparkled brightly. With that, she gently rested her hand in his.

Immediately, Ichigo smiled brighter as his hand gripped onto hers tightly. She couldn't help but blush at the contact. Ichigo saw this and smiled. "There's no need to be nervous, Steph. It's not like we're getting married," he said. Stephanie nodded, her blush started to disappear. He had a good point. He then turned around, his back facing her as he began to walk. As he walked, he whispered something. "Yet…"

Steph's eyes widened as her blush grew back in its place, only bigger this time. This worried her a little, but she decided to ignore it; however, it was much harder than it looked. Why would he make such a comment when they just met? Certainly he wasn't that desperate, was he?

"Where are we going first, Ichigo?" she asked, being pulled rather fast behind the pumpkin haired teen. He looked over his shoulder with a little smirk.

"First we'll go to the park, and then I'll take you around the neighborhood, and then I'll take you to my house where we can talk and get to know each other better. And you can meet my family!" he smiled at the last part. He seemed so excited to show her around, even though they didn't know each other very well.

After a few minutes, the teenager pulled the violet haired girl into the park. He finally let go of her hand after they walked through the entrance. She looked around; it was very similar to that of American parks. There was a jungle gym, swings, monkey bars, and other small play pieces for younger kids. Steph looked at Ichigo, then at the swings. A smile formed on her face as she decided that if she was going to be friends with him then they would need to act like friends.

"Race you to the swings," Stephanie smiled brightly as she began running, leaving Ichigo behind her. His eyes grew wide, as did his smile, as he ran after her. He quickly caught up to her, running alongside her. "You're pretty fast," she told him as they neared the swings. She could feel the wind rushing by. She smiled brightly, feeling young again for some reason.

"Touché," Ichigo smirked as he picked up his speed, now running in front of her. With that, she also ran faster, keeping pace with him. As the swings grew near, Steph realized that Ichigo was going to beat her.

In the boy's mind, he saw how she smiled as she ran. She was full of fun, just waiting to be released. Or perhaps she was caring and lovable. To him, she was everything: fun, lovable, happy, beautiful, smart, caring, and all around a good person that he could really get to know. Maybe even _Ichigo_ would like her. Looking back at the swings, he slowed down a bit and let her beat him to the swings. She giggled excitedly as she hopped into a swing, cheering in victory.

"Woohoo!" she smiled brightly, grabbing hold of the chains beside her. Ichigo smiled down at her and walked behind her. She was a little curious as to what he was doing, so she looked back. His face was right in front of hers, their lips only centimeters away.

"Congrats. Now for your prize," he whispered as he held onto her chains, his hands just below hers. With that, he pulled her back, and pushed her forward. Her hair flew in the wind as she went up, and then back down. Ichigo smiled as he continued to push her. "Higher?" he asked her, seeing that she was getting higher every time he pushed her.

"Yeah," she cheered. The boy's smile grew as she came back down. He put his hands on her behind, inwardly smirking, and pushed onto her rear, pushing her higher. He was enjoying every minute of it, especially since he got to touch her butt.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a man that looked exactly like him, only he was wearing a black uniform with a large sword in his hand. By this he knew he didn't have much time left before he was caught. He was told by this mirrored image not to do anything stupid, and getting a new friend was on the list. But he couldn't resist! She was the perfect opportunity for him.

"What did I tell you, Kon?" the boy in black growled. The one referred to as Kon narrowed his eyes. With that, he grabbed onto Steph's swing and stopped her. She looked back at him with a puzzled face.

"Come on, Steph. Let's go for a walk," he smiled. She smiled in return.

After he showed the violet haired girl around the neighborhood, he told her about his family. How his father was a doctor and that he had two sisters. She smiled at that.

"So enough about me, what about you, Steph?" he asked her, looking down at her. Steph's smile dulled at his question. She didn't want to tell him bad things about her parents.

"I'm a single child," she began. "My parents are scientists, and they came to Karakura Town in hopes of making a business," she explained. Ichigo nodded. "But they have a lot of money, so I don't see why they would need more than they already have," she added.

"Sounds like you have an easy life," he replied to her. Suddenly her body felt as if a shock of lightning was sent through it. To him, she seemed to have the perfect life, but he knew nothing of her true life.

"Not exactly," she answered him, folding her arms over her chest. Looking down the street she saw that it was nearly 7:00. As they turned down a street, she could see a sign that read "clinic" on it. She figured that was his house.

Ichigo led her through the gate in the front yard of their house towards the door. As he approached the door, he suddenly stopped, standing still for a moment.

The teen had been stopped by the version of himself in black with the oversized butcher knife. He warned him of something dangerous, to be sure the girl did not get hurt.

"Ichigo?" she asked, tapping his shoulder. With that, he turned around and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Follow me," he said as he put his hand on the door. "Now, when I open the door, I want you to duck, alright?" he instructed her. She was confused, why would they need to be cautious of his own house? She didn't know, but she nodded in agreement anyway. As the door knob turned, she ducked her head down, covering it. In an instant, she felt a strong wind fly by her as if something had been thrown out the door. Looking into the street, she saw a big box of rocks had been thrown at them. She shook, scared to go into the house. But she was pulled in anyway.

"Ichigo! You're late! You know dinner is at 7:00 exactly," he lectured. Ichigo simply smiled, putting his arm around Steph's shoulder and pushing her forward so his father could see. His eyes instantly widened. "Why hello there! I didn't know my son brought a girl home with him!" he smiled excitedly. He ran over to Stephanie, grabbing her hands and shaking them violently. "Please dear, tell me your name," he begged the violet eyed girl.

"I'm Stephanie," she answered him. His eyes shined brightly as they began to water. With that, he ran over to a large poster of a beautiful woman. He hugged the picture.

"Oh honey our boy has finally found love! And she's foreign!" he said excitedly. With that, Ichigo quickly grabbed her hand, dragging her along with him towards the stairs. She looked back at him with a confused face. She didn't even get to meet his sisters, who were prying their father off of the picture.

"You can meet my sisters later," he said as he pulled her up the stairs. After they were up the stairs, he pulled her into his room, shutting the door behind him. She stopped, frozen as she stood still. She was in a boy's room! She had never been in one, but his was very clean. Looking around on the ground as he sat down on the bed, she noticed a small orange stuffed animal. Leaning over, she picked it up, looking closely at it.

"That's my most prized possession. He's my favorite little stuffed animal, and he's so handsome," Ichigo smiled as he talked about the stuffed animal. Steph rose an eyebrow. A teenager still liked things like stuffed animals? She thought of herself as weird, but this was beyond weird for her. She thought it was his sister's.

Suddenly, something happened. Looking back at Ichigo, she saw him shake his body, and his eyes close tightly. With that, he put his hand into his mouth, pulling out a small, green pill. Steph's eyes widened. Was it some kind of magic trick?

"Kon, you're in for it big time," he spoke to the pill. But his voice was completely different! It was much deeper and rougher. She gasped, stepping back lightly. His eyes fixed on her. Even his eyes were different; his eyes were cold and boring, not the vibrant eyes she'd known earlier.

"What's your name again?" he asked, holding the pill in his hand. She couldn't believe this, this had to be a trick.

"What's going on, Ichigo? Why are you so different all of a sudden?" she asked. His eyes widened lightly. He then stood up, walking closer to her. She froze, unsure of what was happening. In an instant, he grabbed the stuffed animal.

"Piece of shit," he spoke as he stuffed the pill into its mouth. Now she was very confused. He acclaimed this stuffed toy and then he called it a piece of junk? Suddenly, the toy moved. She looked at it closer, making sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. In seconds, the animal was out of Ichigo's hand and flying towards her. She did what her instincts told her and put her hand up, smacking the toy away.

"Ow, Steph, that hurt," it pouted, holding its face. Her mouth dropped. It just talked! She knew that voice, it was Ichigo's voice.

"Ichigo?" she asked, getting down on her knees as she looked at the doll. It shook it's head.

"No, that's Ichigo," he said, pointing towards the teen that stood in front of Steph. She blushed as how close he was to her and looked back down. "My name is Kon," it explained. She was very confused.

"What?" she asked, giving a disbelieving face. Kon sighed deeply.

"Ichigo, you have some explaining to do," it spoke as Ichigo sat down on the ground, sitting Indian style. Kon, the animal, the jumped into Steph's lap, hugging her belly cutely. Ichigo sighed lightly.

"Kon, you're such a pervert," he spoke in his deep voice. He seemed so grouchy, and Kon seemed like such a happy person. Suddenly, Ichigo grabbed Kon, making his squeak, as he threw him down on the ground.

"Hey!" Steph cried. "Don't hurt Kon like that," she protested, picking up the abused animal and hugging it tightly to her chest. "Are you alright Kon?" she asked him, feeling bad for the poor toy.

Kon sniffed, as if he was crying. "Now I feel better. He usually does much worse to me," he admitted. Stephanie sent a small glare at Ichigo, who looked at Kon with disbelief.

"Whatever," he denied. " I do not abuse you. You don't even have any feelings, you're a toy," Ichigo protested.

"I may be a toy, but I still have a heart," Kon whispered proudly. Steph looked back at Ichigo, seeing the anger in his eyes. Ichigo growled loudly, leaping at Steph with his hands stretched out, ready to grab Kon. She lifted Kon up, giving him the perfect opportunity to escape.

However, instead of running away from the both of them, Kon jumped straight into Steph's shirt, burying his way down through her breasts. He stopped when he was in the middle, hugging onto her bra. Her face grew bright red as she squealed. Before she could react, Ichigo tackled her, putting his legs on either side of her so she couldn't get up.

"Kon! Get out here right now!" he growled, his eyes targeting the shaking lump in her shirt. Without even thinking, he grabbed into the bulge, hearing squeaking from Kon. Steph continued to blush as she grabbed onto his wrists, trying to pull his hand away from her chest. Ichigo began to unbutton her shirt, destined to get that annoying toy.

"Leave him alone," she cried, feeling Kon squirm around in her cleavage. Ichigo continued to growl, unbuttoning enough of her shirt to fully reveal her bra and chest. With one hand on her breast, Ichigo stuck his hand through her cleavage and grabbed Kon. Unaware of how much pressure he was putting on Steph's breast, he tugged on Kon, unable to detach him from her bra.

Steph cried out Ichigo's name, her face growing hotter. It wasn't a cry of shock or anger, it was of pleasure. From the contact, Ichigo's face grew bright red. Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing Ichigo's father. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. His son had one hand on her breast and the other in between, holding a stuffed animal. He saw how Ichigo sat on top of her, their faces both flushed.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Ichigo shouted, frozen at the sight of his dad. His dad simply chuckled.

"Don't use any excuses Ichigo, I know what you two are doing. Sorry to interrupt," he simply said as he shut the door behind him. Steph panted lightly, looking into Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo's eyes widened, realizing what he had done.

"I-I'm so sorry, Steph," Ichigo apologized as he released his grip. She sat up, Kon popping out from her cleavage. It was in this time that Ichigo really took the time to look at her. He couldn't take his eyes off her chest, how the skin was pushed from Kon's body, making them seem fuller, and how her face was flushed. She panted lightly, her chest heaving up and down.

"No need to apologize. It's my fault," she replied, pulling Kon out of her cleavage. He pouted, realizing he was now in Ichigo's grasp. "Can we just forget that ever happened?" she suggested. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," he replied. Steph nodded to him as he continued to squeeze Kon to the ground. Personally, she thought it was cute how he squeaked when you touched him hard enough.

"Well, I'll be going home now. It's pretty late," she explained, standing up. Ichigo looked at her with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Can you get there by yourself?" he asked as she buttoned up her shirt.

"Of course," she replied. "It was nice meeting you, Ichigo," she smiled, holding her hand out. He took her hand and shook it. With that, they said their goodbye's and Steph walked out the door. She waved to his father as she walked by.

Later that night, Ichigo had to explain to his father that she put the stuffed animal in her chest and couldn't get it out. His father didn't believe him.

As Steph walked down the street, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was breathing down her neck. She felt a hot breath every now and then, she even felt something tug on her clothes. She had to make sure she didn't bring Kon along with her. When she confirmed that Kon was not with her, she began to get weary about what was going on.

After she walked into her house, the feeling went away. She sighed with relief and walked into the kitchen. As she looked around, she found that the pancakes she'd made that morning for her parents were still on the table, not even a bite out of them. A sad expression crossed her face as she felt defeated. All her work for them, and they didn't even eat them. Everything was left exactly the same, and her parents weren't home yet. She was home alone.

After she took a shower, she walked into her room and collapsed on the bed, feeling sleep tug on her immediately. She had a bad habit of falling sleep after a shower, no matter what time. It could be in the middle of the afternoon, and she would fall asleep. Running water seemed to trigger sleep in her.

As her eyes began to close, the feeling of someone breathing on her returned. It felt like a pair of hands were playing with her hair. Feeling slightly relaxed, she closed her violet eyes and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

'_**What a day.'**_


	4. No Matter What

Her encounter with Ichigo yesterday has left her wary of any other situations that may portray to her second day of school. Would it be just as obscured? Or would it result in her gaining new friends? Whatever the answer, she began to prepare herself for anything to happen.

After she was fully dressed and packed everything into her bag, she couldn't help but wonder about Tokashi. Why was he gone yesterday for so long? He never even showed up at her house that night. Stephanie told herself that she was worrying too much about it.

However, she began to grow curious at the events occurring. As she stepped out of her front door, closing it behind her, she turned around and looked out into the street. When she looked to the left, she saw a moving van parked outside the house next to hers. Someone was moving in next to her. Watching carefully as she walked down the sidewalk, she saw a single sofa and a small table with two chairs being unloaded. She figured it was just one person. But who was this person?

Walking past the house, her gaze was set on the building. Just then, her eyes got glimpse of hair as a person leant down to pick up a box. But it wasn't normal hair; it was bright blue. She gasped lightly, wondering why she was meeting so many people with weird hair styles. But at least she fit in with the odd crowd. Looking closer, she saw the man was fairly tall, brood shoulders, and thick arms. He looked like he could be a football player.

As Stephanie continued to walk and gaze, she began to look closer at him. He held a small package in his hands, but it looked so familiar to her. She knows she'd seen the package before, but what was it? Unable to answer her question, the man walked inside the house. With that, Stephanie regained her thoughts and continued to walk to school. Her mind kept racing. Who was this man? Where was he from? And more importantly, why was his hair blue?

As Stephanie made her way up the steps, she remembered that today was the first day of P.E. In America, her P.E. was quite simply since she was in high school. However, here it was required, and she would most likely fail. The people she was around always seemed so fit. Like Ichigo for instance. A 15 year old with muscles to match a full grown man that works out. And look at her; she couldn't even do a pull up. But she was pretty skilled at running, when she wasn't around other people. The reason for this is her bust, she cannot run and make her chest stay in place at the same time, unless she's wearing the right bra.

After she picked up her books, the bell rang. She made her way down the hall to her first class, wondering if Ichigo was in her P.E. class. As she continued to walk down the halls, she let her head fall as her mind was distracted in deep thinking. Her thoughts instantly came to a stop when she ran into someone's back, again. This time, it was a very firm back, not even budging at her contact. She instantly was forced back from impact, nearly making her lose her balance. She felt her foot slipping from underneath her; however, a thick arm reached around and caught her by her back. She gasped lightly, coming face to face with bright blue eyes and a firm face. His reflexes were amazing, his speed incredible.

"Sorry about that, Steph," he spoke in a deep, charming voice. She gazed into his beautiful cerulean eyes, wondering how eyes could be that blue.

"It's o-" then it hit her. "Wait. How do you know my name?" she asked, her eyes traveling up to see bright, spiky blue hair. Her violet eyes widened; it was the man from earlier! A playful smirk crawled across his lips, his sharp, canine-like teeth showing lightly.

"I'm your neighbor," he simply spoke. His own strange colored eyes gazed into hers, enjoying how they were wide with shock. She seemed like a good woman; nice curves, bright eyes, and a voice that isn't too high pitched. A voice he could get used to. Then a second wave hit her, like a slap to face. That deep, masculine voice; it was the voice that she heard in the bathroom!

"My neighbor?" she repeated. The man nodded to her, standing up straight. When he did, he released his grip on her, letting her stand by herself. She stood up, her face slightly red from embarrassment. She hadn't expected something like that to happen to her.

"Yeah, I'm also in a few of your classes," he smiled to her, shoving his free hand in his pocket while the other held onto his books. Steph looked over his body, seeing how the shirt was quite tight on him on the chest and shoulders. The blue haired man saw how she was gazing over his body, so he took the chance to look over her body. His eyes started on her eyes, moving down to her lips and down her neck. They continued to travel lower, stopping once they reached the enormous curve of her chest. By then, her eyes were back to his eyes, following their trail of vision. Her blush grew even more as she stood uncomfortably.

"Speaking of class, we should probably get to it," she commented, holding her books over her chest and walking by him towards her class. He mumbled something from behind her, but it was too quiet for her hearing to pick up.

As she stepped into the classroom, she walked over to her seat in the front row, second seat from the door. Within seconds, the mysterious new student walked into the room, immediately walking up to Stephanie and sitting on her desk. A few girls in the class looked at her with anger in their eyes. Once again, her own gender hates her more than the opposite sex does.

"Don't mind them, their just a bunch of stuck up bitc-" the man began to say before he was hit with a piece of chalk to the face. Stephanie gasped lightly, sitting back a little as he stood up, growling. All eyes were on the teacher.

"No cussing in the school building," she spoke with authority. The blue haired man scoffed and stood up. "Now everyone in their seats. We have a new student today," she said, looking at the said man. "Would you mind to introduce yourself," she spoke to him. He sighed loudly, still standing right next to Stephanie.

"My name is Grimmjow Jeaquerjaques," he started, scratching the side of his head in thought. "I just moved here yesterday, I live next to Stephanie, and I don't really like humans at all…except for a certain person," he explained, looking as if he was about to fall asleep, putting his hands in his pockets like a cool kid. Steph mentally sighed at his actions; cool kids aren't really her thing.

"Well, that's very…interesting," the teacher spoke. Everyone paused a looked at him; they all seemed fearful of him. "Now, if you would take a seat," she instructed, turning around and writing the day's lessons on the board. Grimmjow scoffed lightly, turning towards the rest of the class, seeing an empty chair behind Stephanie. She realized he was going to sit behind her when he walked directly behind her. A deep blush crawled over her face, hoping that her shirt was low enough to cover her back. She really didn't want this weird man, apparently named 'Grimmjow', to see her backside in anyway.

As class drug on, the teacher would ask a question, and always call on Steph. She was getting embarrassed because she hardly ever knew the answer. These were questions on the final exam over things they hadn't even learned yet. The teacher explained that it was normal to not know the answers yet, and that made her feel a tad bit relieved that she was called 'normal'.

The bell rang, signaling the second hour was over. Next was the third class of the day, P.E. The class that Stephanie dreaded the most was approaching very quickly, and she had been told Grimmjow would be in her class. That's just perfect; her new neighbor was going to be running laps beside her.

As she walked into the locker room, she noticed there weren't too many girls in her class. Only about four girls showed up including her. And one of them was Rukia.

"Rukia, where is everyone?" she asked, starting to strip down to change into her clothes. She's been in P.E. before, so she wasn't too afraid of changing in front of girls, especially since there weren't too many.

"Well, some decided to skip class, and some others told the coach they'd just jog laps all hour," she explained, putting her hair into a small ponytail. Stephanie finished changing and put her hair into a ponytail as well. Rukia smiled to her. "Are you excited? You get to be in class with your neighbor," she spoke. Steph nodded, realizing she'd be in class with more people she knew than she realized.

"Is Ichigo in this class?" Stephanie asked, looking back Rukia as they headed out of the locker rooms last. Rukia shook her head, explaining that he had detention for having to leave class so many times before. He would only be in P.E. class a couple times a week because of his schedule. They had P.E. on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays; Ichigo would only be there occasionally. This made her a bit nervous. If a large number of girls skipped P.E. class, that would mean she'd have to play with the boys.

As they walked out into the gym, her eyes locked on bright blue hair. His back was facing her, his hands in his bright blue short pockets. Her eyes traveled to his torso, seeing how his bright white tank-top clenched tightly to his muscles, making them stand out. As she began to move her eyes away from him, he turned to the side and looked back, seeing her.

Grimmjow turned on his heel, facing her fully, his chest sticking out with muscle. He walked towards her, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"I don't like that guy," Rukia spat as he grew nearer. "He's too…sinister looking," she finished, looking up at Steph to see her violet eyes locked with Grimmjow's bright blue orbs. With that, she grabbed Steph's arm, pulling her behind as she walked towards the lines. "Come on, we need to start our running," she spoke, starting to run down the lines.

"Right," Stephanie spoke, snapping out of her thoughts as she began to jog after Rukia. When his eyes came into contact with hers, she felt as if something inside her had been frozen, and she couldn't move away from his ominous, hypnotizing gaze. It was as if something was keeping her from moving away from him, until Rukia came along.

"Hey, Steph! Wait up," came a familiar voice from behind her. She let out a worried breath as he face grew red. Looking down, she saw that her breasts were bouncing lightly and she hoped Grimmjow wouldn't notice. Soon, he was right beside her, running with the same technique as her with his arms bent at his sides. She looked towards him, her eyes locking onto his bouncing blue locks. How did his hair even stay that spiky?

"So, you're from America, right? I talked to some people and they told me," he explained, making a small hand sign as he did. She was beginning to think this guy was a stalker; an extremely sexy stalker.

"Yeah, that's right. Where are you from?" she asked, now looking to her other side to see Rukia glaring lightly at the ground. She then looked ahead, noticing how Grimmjow paused for a little bit.

"I'm from…Brazil! Yeah, Brazil in…way down there…somewhere," he quickly said, still keeping his pace. Steph looked back at him, seeing how tan he was, and muscular. It didn't surprise her that he was from Brazil, she just wondered why she didn't figure earlier.

"Alright, everyone; stop running and grab a partner," the couch yelled, blowing her whistle. Before Stephanie could say anything to Rukia, Grimmjow put his arm around Steph's shoulders and pulled her towards him.

"I'll be your partner," he said smoothly, a cheesy smile across his face. She looked back at Rukia, seeing that she already teamed up with someone else. "Come on, we need to start stretches," he commented, walking with her towards the mat that they had to lay on.

The teacher then explained everything to them about partner stretches. Steph despised the teacher the minute she told her to do jumping jacks with her partner, the blue haired teen named Grimmjow, who looks as if he were a body builder.

"Alright, let's get these over with," Steph said, laying down on the mat with her knees up, her arms resting on her sides as she waited for the signal. Grimmjow's smirk grew as he got onto his knees, moving closer so that he looked down at her, and she looked up at him. He held onto her knees, still smirking as he looked at her helpless form. Her blush grew as she looked away, putting her arms over her chest in position for sit-ups. All Grimmjow had to do was hold her feet. His hands slid down her legs to her feet, holding them to the ground firmly. On the whistle, Stephanie began her sit-ups.

Near the end, Steph was getting tired and her stomach muscles were hurting. She had a wholesome of 37 sit-ups, and she was ready to quit.

"Come on, Steph! You can do it! Push it! Push it! Just because you're top-heavy doesn't give you an excuse to quit!" he chanted for her, smiling the entire time. She groaned, pulling herself up to bring her total to 38 sit-ups. With that, the whistle was blown and she collapsed on the mat, her chest heaving up and down from exhaustion. She wasn't used to that many sit-ups!

"Good try, woman. But now you have to hold me down," he smirked, lying down next to her. She immediately got up when he lied beside her, her face bright red. She looked at him as she grabbed his feet. "You think you can hold me down?" he questioned her.

"Well, I can try," she admitted, thinking she couldn't hold him down for long. He smirked once more, moving his legs toward her quickly and throwing her off balance. "Hey!" she protested, her face red as she resumed her position.

"You better hold on tight, princess," he commented, placing his hands on the back of his head. "This'll be a bumpy ride," he finished, hearing the whistle blow. With that, he immediately went to work, sitting and down quickly. His legs began to kick out from beneath him, causing Steph to slip occasionally. She wrapped her arms around his legs tightly, trying to hold them still. However, she continued to rock.

"Damnit, woman. Hold onto my legs," he instructed, going faster as he sat up and down. Steph felt as if she was riding a bull, going with the animal as it freaked out.

"I could if they didn't move so much," she protested, getting knocked around as she bounced more and more, not wanting to put her chest to them.

"Just put her boobs on my knees, they'll weigh my legs down," he replied, an angry scowl on his face. A bright blush appeared on Steph's face.

"What? No!" she denied, only getting thrown to the side. "Alright! Fine!" she cried, blushing madly. She set her chest on his knees, holding onto his legs tightly. They somewhat stopped moving; however, Grimmjow began to slow down as well. His eyes gazed hungrily down Steph's shirt, admiring all the cleavage he was giving the opportunity to witness.

"Perfect," was all he spoke, which was hushed as he continued to do his sit-ups. Steph looked down at him and frowned, her face burning like fire as his bright blue eyes locked onto her chest.

"Perv," she whispered, looking away from him. As the whistle blew, she let go of him and walked towards the coach. Grimmjow quickly got up and followed her, a smirk on his face.

"So, do you wanna hang out tonight?" he asked, walking beside her. She looked at the ground in thought. Why would she want to hang out with him? He was strange, and she hardly knew him. Not to mention the fact of how suspicious he was; his voice was the same from her earlier encounter in the bathroom.

"Well…" she paused, "I'm going to be pretty busy tonight. You know, with homework and all," she explained, trying to think of a good excuse; though she never had homework so far. At this, Grimmjow's face lit up.

"Great! You can come over and help me with my homework. It's my first day, so I might need a little help getting around," he admitted to her, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'll have to think about it," she replied, finally standing in front of the coach. After everyone told the coach how many sit-ups they did, they continued with the group stretches. After that, they played dodgeball, but nothing too exciting happened. The only thing that happened to Stephanie was that when she bent over to pick up a ball, Grimmjow threw a ball at her behind, knocking her onto her hands and knees with all the force. She received a bruise from his bulls-eye hit. All Grimmjow could do was chuckle, a plethora of mature comments racing through his thoughts.

After the school day was over, Stephanie walked down the sidewalk, reflecting on everything that happened. Though many things have been going on, she didn't feel like she was being overwhelmed. She was used to change, especially after moving from America. Normally, she would have been shocked; however, with all these people she can relate to, she doesn't feel all that different. Like Ichigo, some weird things happened between them, but they made sure not to make a big deal out of it. Rukia, she lives close by and already takes a liking to her. Grimmjow, he's also new and stands out in the crowd.

Without even paying attention, she began to drift to another part of town, the part she wasn't familiar with. As the sun began to set, she realized she was lost. Her eyes widened, looking around her for something familiar in hopes of returning home. She found a streetlamp, a few alleys beside old buildings. There wasn't another soul in site and she wondered if she hadn't stumbled upon an abandoned part of town.

As she walked toward an street, she hoped to find a street marker to tell her where to go. She did find one; however, to her luck it was in Japanese. She sighed heavily, almost ready to give up hope. She walked further, looking around as she walked in between buildings. The area around her began to get darker and colder with an eerie feeling around it. She stopped at an intersection in the alleyway, unsure of where to go.

"Looks like this chick is lost," came a chuckling voice from the left. She quickly turned, suddenly fearful of what was around her. A man appeared from the shadows, wearing a biker outfit and a malicious smirk. She gasped, quickly stepping back. Soon, the man was followed by a few other men, all in their late 20s at most. Some of them looked a bit young.

"Maybe she'd like a ride?" another spoke, his voice sounding as if he'd been drunk for a while. She looked towards the man that spoke, seeing that his cheeks were red; he was drunk. This worried her even more. She backed away, getting ready to run.

"Do you know the way to downtown Karakura Town?" she asked quietly, gripping her bag tightly as they approached her. The man in the middle continued to smirk, his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Yeah, we know the way from here. But if you want a ride, you'll have to repay us," he replied.

"I can pay you when we get there," she answered, stepping back a little more.

"That's not what we're lookin' for. We're talking physical action," he chuckled, moving closer to her. "We haven't had a good woman in a while, and I think you'll do just fine for pleasure," he continued to step closer, picking up his face. Steph's eyes widened. She had to get out of there!

Quickly, she turned around and began running away from the group, only to be pursued. Before she could get very far, the man grabbed her shirt sleeve and her arm, yanking her to a stop as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. She cried in protest as she flailed her arms and legs, feeling her shirt being ripped off as she was thrown to the ground onto her hands and knees. She tried to crawl away, desperate for escape, but she was only cut off by some more drunken men. She gasped loudly, her eyes widening more.

"Don't worry, this'll only hurt for a bit," one chuckled, causing the entire group to roar in laughter.

"No!" she cried, being grabbed from behind and drug towards the man behind her; her skirt also being ripped to shreds by his hands. Tears escaped her eyes as true fear engulfed her. Her heart raced, her mind thinking nothing apart from what was coming to her. Stingy hands traveled her semi-protected body, groping and playing as she cried, pleading for a miracle to happen.

"Hey! Leave her alone you worthless scumbags!" sounded a godly familiar voice from the side. She turned her head to see bright spiky blue hair and shining cerulean eyes. In seconds, men charged towards her unpredicted savior, only to be punched and thrown in different directions. Grimmjow fought like a professional, lifting and hurtling people left and ride. As the men left her, she took her opportunity to get out of the way. She turned around and picked up her bag, moving away until her back was against a brick wall. She watched the fight with worried eyes, hoping Grimmjow would be alright.

As everything ended, Grimmjow was the only one left standing. The only damages he received were a cut from a knife on his cheek and arm, and a few bruises on his stomach and back. He turned to Stephanie and walked closer to her, seeing her shivering and her eyes watering.

"You're alright now. Come on, let's get home," he said as he held his hand out to her. She gently took it, being lifted to her feet. She looked down in embarrassment, ashamed of what her mind had led her to.

"Grimmjow, how di-" she was cut off by the blue haired man putting his fingers to her lips.

"No questions," he spoke, lifting her up and carrying her bridal style. She gasped lightly, her face bright red. With that, she closed her eyes, feeling tired. Grimmjow began to walk, waiting for her to go to sleep. "Steph?" he asked, not getting a reaction. Steph had drifted into dream land, curling up against his chest. He enjoyed feeling her against him, but he needed to get her out of that place before more creeps showed up.

Stephanie felt something soft underneath her. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was in her own room again. She looked around, wondering if it was all a dream. Looking to the left, she saw someone sitting down in a chair, their head titled back so that their hair wasn't showing. She sat up slowly, her bed squeaking lightly. She looked down, seeing she was in her bra and underwear. With that, the man jolted awake, tilting his head back to look at her. She also looked back, seeing it was Grimmjow in front of her.

"How?" she asked out loud, not sure of how he could be there. Unless it wasn't a dream, and all those things had really happened. Grimmjow looked down his arms folded over his chest.

"I followed you once I saw you were wandering around. When I saw you get attacked, I saved you. But…" he paused, "why did you go that way?" he asked, still not looking up.

"I wasn't paying attention, my mind wasn't focused on what was happening at that time," she explained. Grimmjow looked back up at her, standing up. She looked up at him.

"Well… be careful. I'll see you at school tomorrow," was all he said before he walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. She looked at her clock, seeing that it was very late. With that, she closed her eyes and lied back down, returning to her deep sleep. Before she fell into the world of dreaming, she promised herself she would make it up to Grimmjow.

…_**No matter the cost.**_


	5. Turning Point

As the vibrant, awakening sun rose from its depths of darkness, a new day was beginning for the young teenage girl. Her mind began to flow with her previous actions from the night before and the occurrences she had to endure. A shiver ran up her spine at the chilling thought of what happened to her when she was left alone with the group of men. That's when her mind remembered Grimmjow. Her eyes grew slightly wide; she still had to make up to him for saving her. But how could she? He was a stalker, and she wasn't too enthusiastic about giving in to what he wanted. Despite her lack of efforts to deny it, she decided it would be a better idea if she just did as she believed was a righteous act.

After getting ready for school, Stephanie walked out of her conveniently placed house and walked down the silver street, her legs getting goosebumps from the cold. As she walked in the direction of the school, she passed Grimmjow's house that she discovered yesterday to be her neighbor. As she walked by, the door opened and out stepped the man of her current thoughts and wonderings. Her bright violet eyes locked onto his own mysteriously vibrant aquamarine blue eyes, seeing the imitating, cold stare radiating off them with such intensity that she had to look away. She was hoping that he wouldn't get closer to her, and that she could accrue distance between them. After what happened yesterday, she concluded he was a person to avoid after his degenerate, nettling actions. But fate was not her friend today.

"Hey, Steph! Wait up," came the all too familiar voice from behind her. She so badly wanted to quicken her pace, but her mind would not comprehend her wants and refused to speed up. To her dismay, the tall blue haired man was standing next to her in seconds. She was amazed at how fast he was. He smiled to her with a cricked, smirking smile.

"Hey," she spoke quietly, her eyes traveling down as her thoughts once more swam. She knew many things were happening at once, and they were starting to confuse her. "I want to say… thank you. For saving me," she quietly thanked the man beside her as they walked, her steps much shorter than his. "If you hadn't been there, I-"

"Let's not talk about what could have happened," Grimmjow quickly interrupted her. "I'm just glad that I had time to help you," he told her, his head turning to the side as he gazed at her curiously. The girl looked deep in thought as she studied the ground, mostly likely a bit scared after what happened. With that he looked ahead, down at the ground himself as he shoved his oversized hands into his pockets, biting the inside of his cheek. Damn, he wasn't good with things like this. He had a mission, and he couldn't fall for such trickery like this. But who was he fooling? He saw what happened to her, and he felt pretty bad; female humans can be really sensitive sometimes, and easy to break.

Suddenly, the sound of an engine behind them made the pair look back, Stephanie immediately recognizing it as Tokashi's car. She had almost forgot about him completely, having not seen him for a couple of days now. Grimmjow then growled softly behind her, causing her to flinch a little. Why was he acting up? Did they know each other? As the beautiful car rolled up beside them, they stopped and watched the window roll down.

"There you are!" Stephanie heard Tokashi's voice, but it didn't sound cheerful like she expected, it sounded aggravated and demanding, like she had done something horribly wrong. "Why didn't you wait for me at your house?" he then asked her, his arm leaning against the car door where the window would be.

"You haven't come to pick me up for two days, so I took it upon myself to walk," she answered him, a small glint of anger in her voice as her eyes narrowed a bit. Why was he all of a sudden so cranky at her?

An exaggerated sigh left his lips as his glowing green eyes closed. "Just get in," he then ordered her. Standing there for a moment, she weighed out her options: Grimmjow, or Tokashi. She then gently shook her head to him. When he opened his eyes and saw her standing there, they narrowed. "Well, are you going to get in or do I have to make you?" he asked, more or less threatened, her. Grimmjow then stepped to her side.

"And what makes you think I won't kick your ass before you can do such a thing?" he inquired, his arms folded over his masculine chest. "No means no, fucktard," Grimmjow continued his onslaught of insults. Oh Grimmjow, what a lovely mouth you have.

"Che, just get in, Steph," he told her one last time, venom in his words as he stared at the girl. Suddenly, she was petrified by his stare, it made her want to scurry back to the safety of Grimmjow's back. Slowly, she began to walk around the car, as if her mind had been taking over. Grimmjow looked at her with slightly widened eyes; she was going to take that from him? Then why put up a futile fight? Course, he knew he would have done the same thing, but not have given in. As Stephanie got in the passenger seat, she looked down at her feet as Tokashi passed a glace to Grimmjow, causing the blue haired man to growl threateningly as he sped away. Someone was going to die.

At School

As the car rolled up to the drop off area, he stopped the car to look over at the trembling girl. "What were you doing with him?" he asked her in an unpleasant tone. Cautiously, she brought her eyes to his, seeing the cold stare as he rested his arm across her seat.

"I just… got to know him and found out we were neighbors," she explained.

Tokashi's eyes narrowed a bit, his eyes never wavering for even a moment. "I heard you were attacked yesterday. Was it him?" he growled a bit, meaning Grimmjow. Stephanie quickly looked up, her eyes widened as her cheeks warmed up a bit.

"N-no! It wasn't him, I promise," she defended. How did he even heard about her encounter? She thought for sure no one would find out about it. "It was a bunch of drunk guys. He actually saved me," she whispered quietly.

"And so that gives you the right to follow him around?" Tokashi questioned her angrily. What was with him? What had she ever done?

"I wasn't following him, he was the one who followed me," she spat back angrily. "And he was the one who walked me to school yesterday, when your lazy ass was nowhere to be seen!" she began to raise her voice, her blood boiling. First he disappears, and has the nerve to tell her what to do? She doesn't even know the guy very well! What makes him so special?

He gave her a warning growl, before whispering her name. "Why are you even here, Tokashi? Why where you when I nearly got my ass raped by a bunch of lowlifes?" by this time, she was nearly screaming, and Tokashi was getting pissed. "Maybe you should just leave me alone, Tokashi! Because it obviously does me BETTER!" she shouted the last word, her eyes narrowing. Suddenly, there was a deafening 'slap' to her left cheek, the cheek closest to his hand across her seat. It stung, an electrifying pain that shot through her body. The force had caused her head to turn, her hair lightly covering her face as she trembled, fighting to hold back tears. Tears that she had been keeping under lock down, though there weren't very many.

"You should probably get to class," Tokashi hissed to her, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Stephanie didn't say a word, just gripped the handle of her bag, and got out of the car, before promptly walking away without giving a second glance. Tears pricked the sides of her eyes, threatening to pour over, but she couldn't cry, not in public. Blinking away the urges, she walked into the school with her head down, her hand gently touching the place on her cheek that stung. Hissing lightly as she touched it, she only looked down, knowing there would be a bruise soon. She could tell because of the constant throbbing she felt, as if her cheek was going to burst from pressure. A cold feeling began in her stomach. He had hit her. Why had he hit her? Surely it was because she was with Grimmjow, but what did he have to do with it? Was Tokashi jealous? Or was he just furious?

"Hey, Stephanie," came a calm voice, snapping her from her current thoughts. Looking up, she saw the bright orange hair of Ichigo. This was a face she hadn't seen in a while.

"Hello, Ichigo," she spoke quietly, her voice creaking lightly, her body having been shaken up. She let her hand remain on her cheek, not wanting him to see it. However, it seemed Ichigo had noticed something odd about her. His face scrunched into one of confusion.

"Is… something wrong?" he asked her, taking a step closer to her. Now he was only arm's reach away. Stephanie quickly shook her head, her cheeks heating up lightly, quickly thinking of something to say. She then noticed how Ichigo looked away a bit, his hand moving to the back of his head to scratch his neck. "I saw… you get out of that guy's car," he admitted to her, his gaze looking down. "You didn't seem too happy."

Steph's eyes widened a bit, her cheeks heating up even more, now turning a light red. "He's uh…," What does she say? "He's my ride to school," she quickly explained. "He was just busy the past couple days," she added, looking down at her feet. She couldn't let him know, not after what Tokashi had just done to her.

"Are you sure? Because if you would like, I could walk you to school," he offered, his hand returning to his pocket as his chocolate brown eyes moved to study her face. It was then that he noticed bright red peeking out from her palm, catching the same red in the gaps of her fingers. "What's this?" he asked, taking another step towards her, his hand reaching towards her cheek. Instantly, she stiffened, and moved back. She couldn't let him see, no matter what.

"It's nothing, really," she assured him, turning her face so that he couldn't see. "Excuse me," she quickly spoke, moving around him as she walked back to the school. She continued until she was in the girl's bathroom, in front of the mirror. Carefully, she moved her hand away from her cheek, feeling it was slightly sweaty from holding it so long. Leaning over the sink, she looked at her cheek, noticing how it was turning purple from the center out. It was obviously noticeable. 'I just need to think of an excuse,' she told herself. With that, she left the bathroom and started towards her locker. There, she opened it, put her bag in, and grabbed her books for the first class. When she turned to start her journey to the first hour, she looked up to see that Grimmjow was leaning against a wall nearby, his arm folded against his muscled chest.

'Oh no! I can't let him see this.' As she grew closer to him, she gently put her hand on her cheek like before, trying to look normal; though, her cheeks still began to turn red. Her violet eyes locked onto the blue haired boy's face, soon meeting his eyes as he gazed at her. Quickly, she looked down, feeling that strange cold feeling once more in the bottom of her stomach as she continued to walk by him. Things were becoming increasingly awkward between them, and she didn't like it. Maybe she should just avoid him, to not make things even more uncomfortable.

When she was finally past him, she let her hand fall to her side, taking a deep breath. Her heart was racing, her mind spinning. She couldn't let him know.

During lunch, she spent the time with Rukia and Orihime, out of the way of both Ichigo and Grimmjow. Rukia and Orihime had asked what happened to her cheek, and she explained that she had tripped and fallen into her bedroom wall. They believed her.

It wasn't until her seventh hour class that she even looked at Grimmjow. With only 25 minutes left of class, she passed him a sparing glance, only to see that he was staring at his papers, his pencil in hand still while the rest of the class wrote vigorously. He was obviously thinking very hard about something, but what?

Suddenly, the school secretary walked into the classroom without knocking, and her gaze passed her glasses into Stephanie's eyes. Then she quickly turned to the elderly teacher at his desk, leaning down and speaking to him quietly. He nodded and soon was looking at the girl as well. Her stomach grew cold again, like something was wrong.

"Ms. Stephanie, you are excused for the day. Please go with Mrs. Yushi," he told her. She couldn't figure out what was happening, this has never happened in any classes she has been in, so why now? Slowly, she stood up, gathering her things and placing them in her bags. She walked down the small alley of the desks, all eyes on her. She felt like a model walking down the red carpet, only there wasn't a shiny gold trophy at the end, and that worried her.

Outside the room, she followed the fairly large secretary, not speaking a word. "Ms. Stephanie, I'm afraid I have terrible news," she started, her voice monotone. The girl raised an eyebrow as the bespectacled woman stopped abruptly. "The police called today, and I'm so very sorry to say that your parents have been found dead. The police will be waiting for you at your house to give you the details," she spoke very calmly. "We'll understand if you don't want to come to school tomorrow," she then whispered, placing a generous hand on the girl's shoulder. Her words echoed in her mind once more, like a stab to the heart.

"_Both of your parents have been found dead." _


	6. The Fall Begins

-Author Notes: **GORE & FLUFF WARNING!** Just be ready for another update soon! :) I've been getting a lot of ideas lately! Please enjoy!-

Her heart shattered into a million pieces, only to be stomped into dust by misery, and blown away in the wind, never to be seen again. Her stomach sank, her eyes widen. Dead? No more would she see her parents when she arrived home from school, no longer would she be able to smile at them during the weekends while they continuously typed away on their computers. What did she have to look forward to? What motivation did she have to return home every aching day? Sure her parents didn't acknowledge her, but they were still her loving blood, her very parents to call her own.

She walked down the street unconsciously, unaware of her own body's doings; her mind was like a fishing line after going through a blender. It was all so sudden, and she couldn't understand why any of it was even occurring. Why were her parents dead? Why was Tokashi acting so strange? Who would even have wanted her parents gone? None of it made a bit of sense to her.

As she snapped out of her thoughts, she was standing at the gates to her house, standing before the yellow snake wrapping around the gate to cut her off, the black imprinting of "do not cross" along its side. Her eyes moving up, she witnessed a few policemen patrolling the area. When one of the policemen, a man with a scruffy white beard, noticed her, he walked up to her until he was near the tape. "Ms. Stephanie?" he asked, his voice gruff yet quiet. The girl nodded. "I'll tell you all we know," he then said, crawling underneath the tape to get closer to her, a notepad in hand.

"When we got here, the man who gave us the call told us that it seemed to be an intentional murder. He's still in the house for interrogation, if you wish to speak with him afterwards. But what he found was… like we've ever seen before. It appears that their necks and limbs were sawed by some kind of weapon. We still can't figure what it was. We also found that whoever did this, knew what they were doing. We can't find any fingerprints, or any traces of who it could have been," he explained to her, looking over his notes to catch anything he missed.

"Oh, and one of our detectives pieced together something very strange. After your parents were murdered, whoever killed them was either not satisfied, or looking for something. Everything has been tipped over, and some things destroyed," he then told her. "We have most of it cleaned up," he then added, meaning the blood and the debris. Stephanie looked down, letting her mind soak it all in. Someone had killed her parents in attempt of finding something? Could it have been a robber who needed to rid of the evidence? Or has someone been targeting them? Why hadn't she been killed yet? Or will she suffer the same fate as soon as she steps through the front door?

Taking a deep breath, she crawled under the tape and walked towards her front door. What was waiting for her on the other side of that wooden door? Would things look normal? Or would she not be able to recognize anything? Her hands rested against the cold handle, not knowing what to expect. Once more, the ice ball formed in her stomach, this time it was so big she felt as if it had been growing the whole time. Her body trembled, her eyes blinking quickly to fight the tears she knew would come. Slowly, her shaky hand twisted the knob, allowing the wood to move into the house, and give her a way in. As she peaked her head through, her eyes widened.

"Tokashi?" she cried in surprise, seeing the blonde quickly look back towards her. He had blood on his face and clothing, his beautiful green eyes wide with worry. Almost instantly, he ignored the man asking him for details, and ran up to the violet haired teen, wrapping his arms around her torso and locking her arms underneath.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here in time. I-I came just in time to see them be killed, i-it all just happened so fast," he trembled, his chin resting on her shoulder as his voice cracked. "I'm so glad you're safe," he then whispered softly, his grip tightening around the poor girl. Her eyes widened a bit in shock. He couldn't be serious, could he? Just that morning he had slapped her for speaking out against him, now he was thanking that she was safe? There was something wrong with him, but just as her mind began to think about it, it went straight to the current dilemma.

"Mr. Tokashi, we'd like to ask you a few more questions," a man with thick rimmed glasses spoke as he pushed them back up his nose with his index finger, letting them sit comfortably on his bridge. Slowly, the blonde man slowly let go of the girl, and shuffled over to the man who had called on him. Stephanie was frozen, her mind fighting between thinking of Tokashi's strange behavior, or think of her parents' death. With that, she turned around to stare at the crimson liquid splattered on the pristine white walls, the metallic aroma wafting through to her nostrils. Almost like a chemical reaction, as soon as that scent hit her nose, tears pricked her eyes. After having to hold back tears already once that day, a barrage of salty water cascaded from her eyes, over her cheek, and down to her chin where it itched against her skin. Her eyes burned, her nose was on fire as she scrunched it at the scorching sensation, her lips trembling to make out the words she could never speak. She then tightly closed her eyes, bringing a sleeved arm up to wipe away the tears of sorrow, still feeling that empty feeling in her chest where her heart would have been. As she let her hand move away from her swelling eyes, she felt a chocked hiccup rise from her throat; the beginning of a sobbing breakdown. She fell to her knees, her hands clinging to dear life to her top, her palms cold as her violet eyes bore into the life essence stained onto the pearl white wall.

After all the police had left her home, some giving her helpful advice and supportive words, she sat on the dark leather couch in front of the television. It showed nothing but a black surface, and her eyes watched it absentmindedly, as if she was waiting for it to turn on. However, the chances of the TV coming to life were pretty close to the chances of her parents returning as well.

Suddenly, a hand was put on her shoulder, snapping her from her daydreaming. With a small gasp, she turned her head around to look at soft green eyes, slightly covered by sandy blonde hair, and a gentle smile. Her own eyes were still red from irritation, cried streaks of tears caked onto her cheeks, and her lips slightly swollen from biting them nervously. With a touch as light as a feather, Tokashi's hand moved up to Stephanie's forehead, where he pushed the hair away before leaning down and gently kissing the bare area. "I'll be here for you," he spoke quietly, his voice silky and smooth. "Come on," he then instructed her, holding his hand out to her as he stood next to the girl. Hesitating a bit, she gently laid her hand in his, being pulled to her feet. Tokashi then proceeded to lead the girl up the stairs of the house, and down the halls. Eventually, he stopped in front of her bedroom door, opened it, and pulled her inside, not minding to turn the lights on.

He set her down on her bedside as he walked over to her large windows, pulling the curtains back to reveal the waxing moon shining as bright as it could against the dark sky, sprinkled with small stars. As he turned around, his silhouette stood against the light. Stephanie looked up at him, slightly confused by his actions. She could faintly see his features, but she swore a smirk grew on his face as he approached her.

"You're probably a little shaken up, aren't you?" he asked, just as calm as can be, yet it sounded like there was a little something in his voice, but she didn't know what. He hadn't stopped growing closer, and was soon leaning down in front of her, his arms on either side of her as his hands rested on the bedsheet. Stephanie moved back a bit to avoid the closeness, feeling more and more of a sinister vibe from this man. "Now with your parents gone, you're going to be pretty lonely now," he mused.

Something was definitely wrong. "And what are you getting at?" she asked calmly, leaning back more and more as he simply leaned forward, his face merely a breath away, his eyes soft and glowing in the darkness.

"I don't want you to be lonely, so I think I should be the one to help ease you of that loneliness," she could see his smirk in the dark, thanks to what little light she had. Before she could react, he leaned back and used one hand to push her back on the bed completely, her legs dangling off the side as he set his hips on her thighs to pin her down.

"T-Tokashi, get off!" she cried, her cheeks growing hot at his propinquity. He simply let out a small chuckle, leaning down so that his lips hovered above her, barely touching.

"Just relax, I'm not going to go all the way," he told her, as if it the subject was to be used freely. How could he speak like he owns her? His grin then spread wide. "Practice makes perfect," he cooed, his hands moving to touch her stomach as his lips crashed against hers in a searing kiss. The connection of their lips was bruising, his own opening a bit as his tongue wasted no time in shooting into her mouth to fight with her wet muscle. Whimpering, Stephanie's tongue could not fight back and so his appendage was soon memorizing her crevices and bumps. His hands were soon moving down, reaching under her skirt as he pushed the fabric upward.

She attempted to scream at him through his lips, but it was only swallowed by his greedy mouth. Her hands shot down to in-between his elbows and his wrists, trying to pull them away from her legs as she writhed underneath his form. He only smirked at this.

*****Fluffy scene ahead! You can just skip if you want to*****

His fingers were soon to the thin fabric covering her untouched warmth, gently pushing against the hot surface. A small "meep" of surprise was heard from her lips, her body jerking at his touch. Still smirking against her skin, her fingers pushed a little harder, gently rubbing in hopes of bringing more heat forth. He continued this for a moment, until he was soon out of breath, and had to detach his lips from her swollen ones, gasping for sweet oxygen.

'_Please… don't…'_ Stephanie thought in her mind, seeing Tokashi's expression change the smallest.

'_It's only because you're not relaxing. Here, let me show you.'_ With that, Tokashi grabbed both of her wrists, pinning them above her head and holding them down with one hand. His other hand traveled back south, stopping a moment to grope her developed breasts. With that, they returned to her heat source, only this time they didn't stop at the sky blue panties. Hastily pushing aside the fabric, a single digit slowly stroked against her heat, ripping a gasp from her throat. Satisfied, the finger instantly jerked forward. Her surprised cry rang out against the darkened walls, her head thrashing to the side as she fought against his restraining hand on her wrists. Without a moment's hesitation, the digit began to hook and curl around and move out before sliding back in, the girl still writhing below him.

Soon he had three digits entered into the trembling girl's body, moving them swiftly as his lips attached to her neck, biting and sucking harshly on the sensitive skin. Her mewls and whimpers bounced off the walls, like music to Tokashi's ears as he continued to play with her, despite her pleas and cries. The pressure built up in her stomach, and she knew she couldn't hold it much longer. Her eyes snapped shut, her head flinging back as one last cry tore from her throat, her body shaking like a leaf. Tokashi gently pulled his fingers out, and proceeded to lick them clean as his eyes, now glazed over, burned into the girl's own violet orbs.

*****End of Fluffy scene. Sorry if you had to skip it ^^*****

Panting heavily, Stephanie lay there as Tokashi stood up, satisfied with his "job well done", or at least what he considered a start.

"You should get some sleep," he told her, pausing for a long while as he stared out at the moon. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll be sure to do much more next time," he threatened, looking back at her with stone cold eyes. Once more, the tears gently streamed down her face as she lay on the bed, her hand clenching the sheet tightly. It was all so… unbelievable to her. How could so many things happen all in one day? Why was nothing going right? What would happen next?

_All she knew for sure was that no one would ever know about this, not even Grimmjow or Ichigo._


End file.
